Diya Saira Narang
Diya Saira Narang is a Vampire of clan Assamite Biography of Life Child Saira was born to a wealthy Indian family in Hamtramck, Michigan. Tradition, community, and the family unit are important creeds of the family. They practice Hinduism, but mostly out of a spirit of community and keeping in touch with their culture. Saira's family consists of her parents, four siblings, and one grandparent. Saira was at an age of ten introduced to a boy of similar age from the Gupta family, whom are close friends of the Narangs. Ankit Darshan "Darsh" Gupta and Saira grew up together and was strongly encouraged to intermingle by each respective family. Teenage In their teens, Saira and Darsh shared their first kiss, and was since then seen as a couple. At least officially. However, the introduction of romantic Bollywood movies to Saira's teenage life helped her understand that this relation was forced upon her, making her feel like a thing to be owned but without the willpower to speak up against it. Saira was strongly encouraged to behave like a lady should, as well as get the best grades and have respectable hobbies like tennis. As a reward, she was allowed to have "side hobbies" such as dancing. During High-School rumours would start to spread from an unknown source about Saira and Darsh having had sex. While Darsh was showered with praise from his peers for his "conquest", Saira was punished socially by being called a slut. Darsh would come to use this situation as leverage to try and actually have sex with her, since "Everyone already think they did it", but Saira managed to compromise by letting him "get to third base". Due to the fact that her father was principal of their High-School, the rumours would eventually reach her parents who scolded her for not staying pure for after her marriage. Adult After graduation, Saira began studying Medicine at Wayne State College in Detroit, Michigan, moving away from home into a gifted apartment that is payed for by her parents and located in close proximity to campus. Finally breathing the fresh air of independance, Saira decided to live college-life to the fullest by joining the Epsilon Sigma sorority. Partying, club-going, and drugs were not only weekend activities, but became commonplace even on weekdays, with her new sorority sister Emily Whitehouse. They became very close, and would often stay up late chatting, drinking, and at one point drunk-kissing. Saira and Darsh were still officially together during college and was well known as a couple among their shared friends in Epsilon Sigma and Darsh's fraternity Beta Tau. He would often take her out to fancy restaurants, shower her with gifts and make public displays of affection by kissing her infront of their friends. They would often go to Epsilon Sigma and Beta Tau joint parties together, and people would generally see them as a cute, happy, High-School Sweethearts. During one of their nights out Emily brings Saira to The Beating Drum, a cabaret Burlesque club in east Detroit. Saira falls in love with their dance and style, which rekindles her passion for dancing. She discovered an Abandoned Rehearsal Studio on campus where she trained in secret, in order to eventually seek an audition at The Beating Drum. She was evaluated by Luka Semenov, who praised her for her talents and welcomed her to work for him. Since then, Saira began to work a few nights a week as a dancer. Embrace As a joint activity, Saira, Darsh and Emily, along with 40 fraternity and sorority students from Epsilon Sigma and Beta Tau, drove out in a rental buss to one of Detroits abandoned neighbourhoods to play paintball at Ray Wilkins' Urban-Commando Adventure. During the game, screams and shouts suddenly get louder, and eventually they get assulted by a slouching man dressed in a dirty hobo coat who runs on all four. Saira manages to attract the man's attention and stop him briefly with a shot of her paintballgun, but then the magazine jams and explodes with color all over her. Jyuta - a Sabbat kindred of the Assamite clan - sees this happen and commends her for her bravery, but then bites Sairas neck and embraces her.